Life is confusing
by cakg123
Summary: Kai is determined to get Boris and Voltaire locked up. But with bumps along the road, will he make it, or will he be left there to die on the bumpy road. KaiXHilary
1. Explaining things

"LET IT RIP!" Kai and Ray screamed as the let there beyblades go.

"Come on Dranzer!"

"Come on Drigger!" After 5 minutes Kai's beyblade Dranzer knocked out Ray's beyblade Drigger out the dish.

"Beat you again Ray!" Kai smirked.

"OK! It's 2-1 to Kai all together!" Hilary stated, beaming brightly.

"Hey kids!" The Bladebreakers turned to see Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey Mr. D. Where is this year's beyblade final at?" Tyson asked excited.

"Russia in Moscow." Kai suddenly turned angry, surprising everyone but Mr. Dickinson.

"WHAT DO YOU FRICKIN MEAN, MOSCOW?" The Bladebreakers had never seen Kai so angry.

"Kai, don't talk to Mr. Dickinson like that!"

"No, no. It's alright! Kai can we have a word?" The old man asked quite calmly. Kai nodded. They walked to a private corner to speak.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm going to spy on them!" Tyson said and ran to spy on them; the rest of the team soon followed him.

"Are you crazy? Voltaire and Boris ARE still there!"

"I know Kai, but there is nothing I can do. It's all sorted. We are going to Moscow."

" You said when you got me out of there, I wouldn't have to go anywhere near there, you also said you would get the others the hell outta there and you said you would get Boris and Voltaire locked up for good!"

"I know, I working on it!"

"Working on it? You've been working on it since I was 5 years old! And here I am 16 and you're still working on! Isn't 11 years long enough? All for I know my friends could be dead!"

"They're not dead. Boris has entered them in the finals."

"WHAT?"

"I guess this is a bad time to inform you, when we land Boris has invited us to visit the abbey for a tour, and the board have all ready accepted a head for us?"

"You're fucking useless!" Kai stormed off until he saw the team and turned them, "HEAR SOMETHING YOU LIKE?" They give him apologetic looks. He ignores them and storms off. Mr. Dickinson walks up to them looking down.

"Mr. D, what was that all about?"

"To make a whole lot easier look on the internet and type in 'Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari' that should explain pretty much everything." They watch and Kenny quickly types away on Dizzi.

"Ah here it is! 'Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari are very well known men in Russia. They are the owners of Biovalt Corporation. Mr. S Dickinson has been trying to put them away in jail for 11 years for; Kidnap child abuse and murder. They own a building which they call 'the abbey' where they train children to become the perfect. They created a beyblading team called the Demolition boys, which consisted of, Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Ian Papov, Spencer Titov, Bryan Kuznetsov, and Lexi Tate. Kai taken out of the abbey at the age of 14 by Mr. S Dickinson.' Two questions: 1, Isn't Tate Max's surname and 2, WHAT THE HELL?" Kenny shouted.

"Ok 1, Lexi is Max's twin sister," Max gasped and stared at Mr. D. "And 2, that's all true, I am determined to get them locked up."

"Poor Kai!" They all nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean 'twin sister'?" Max asked confused.

"When you and Lexi were three years old, Boris and Voltaire kidnapped her."

"Life just got confusing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey did you enjoy? hope you did <strong>

**p.s this is set during the first world championships!**

**r&r**


	2. Reunion

(On Mr, Dickinson's private jet)

"I can't wait to go to Moscow! It's gonna be se cool!" Tyson yelled out.

"The feeling is not mutual." Kai stated angrily. Tyson looked at Mr. D who was across from him.

"Kai, I'm sorry. But I will sort it out!" Kai huffs and moves to the back of the plane. Mr. D started typing on his laptop. "Kai I've got Tala on video chat!" Kai shot up and ran over to his side and took the laptop.

"Hey Tala!"

"Yo man! How are ya?" Tala asked. The team listened in on them.

"I'm alright! How bout you? How are you doin?"

"I'm as good as you can be when living at the abbey!" Kai and Tala chuckled.

"So How's the others?"

"Why don't ask them yourself!" Tala stepped out of the way to reveal the rest of the demolition boys.

"Hey Lex, Bry, Ian and Spence!" There was a chorus of 'heys'.

"Hey kai! Oh my god you haven't changed much! Still as handsome as ever!" Lexi stated. Max's ears perked up and he got angry.

"And you're as beautiful as ever! But I personally think you've gotten prettier!"

"Awww thanks, you're definately as sweet as ever!" Tyson laughed and came next to the screen.

"Kai? Sweet? What planet do you live on? He's always mr. Grump! It's funny!"

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai yelled.

"Haha! Nah Kai's sweet caring, he's the best boyfriend ever!" Lexi stated.

"You guys are dating?" Tyson asked slightly confused (No suprise there)!

"Yeah they've been dating since they were 12!" Ian explained.

"I will kill you one day midget!" Kai and Lexi yelled at the same time.

"Sowwy! Yew gwuys arwe my bwestest frwiends!" Ian said trying to act cute

"Shut up midget!" Lexi and Kia once again yelled together.

"Wow! Do you guys always do that?" Ray asked.

"No we do not!" Lexi and Kai said together. They looked at eachother and laughed.

"Ok so maybe we do!" Lexi said still laughing. There was a loud knock on the Demolition boys door.

"Kids! We must prepare for our guests! Get outta there!" Boris yelled angrily.

"Shit Boris!" Lexi whispered. "See ya!" With that she logged off.

"Thanks Mr. D!" Kai said and handed the old man the laptop back then went back to his original seat.

"We will be landing in 5 minutes! Please sit down and put you seat belts on!" Thank you!" The captain said through the speakers.

(Once they have landed)

"Wow! Moscow hasn't changed a bit!" Kai stated.

"Come on get in the limo we don't want to be late!" Mr. D yelled. The kids scurried into limo at once apart from Kai who stayed behind with the old man.

"Don't worry I will get your friends out of there!"

"Hn."

(Meanwhile at the abbey)

"Sir I hope don't mind me asking, but who are the visitors?" Lexi asked shyly.

"Your friend Kai and his team. Now back to the drills, with that stupid team and that idiotic old man watching our every move, we won't be able to do proper training!" With that Boris stalked off.

"I can't believe they are coming! Why didn't Kai tell us?" Lexi asked.

"He probably thought you already knew." Spencer explained. Lexi nodded.

"What's great is that we are their tour guides!" Bryan smiled.

"Come on we've got drills to do!"

(With the bladebreakers)

"I wonder if the place has changed at all," Kai said.

"You never know!" Mr. D looked at the window and pointed. "Look kids there it is!"

"Wow, sick!"

"Nice!"

"That is SO cool!"

"Hn!"

The limo pulled up on the huge driveway.

"Man they must be loaded!" Tyson yelled.

"Voltaire is! He's the richest man in the world." Kai explained.

"Sick!" Tyson shouted. Mr. D rang the doorbell. They could hear people running round a few people shouting before an old man answered the door.

"Hello Grandfather!"

"Kai! Hello my grandson! Have a nice journey?" Voltaire replied

"Like you care!" They shake hands, both gripping harder trying to hurt the other. Overall Kai won, Voltaire quickly pulled his hand away as Kai smirked.

"Stanely! Long time no see!" The two men shake hands. "Well I better go. You're tour guides should be here in a minute." And with that the evil old man was gone.

"KAI!" They all turned to where the shouting came from to see a girl launching herself into Kai's arms wrapping her arms around his neck, while he wraps his arms round her waist.

"Hey Lexi!" Max's ears perked up as he watched the couple. Kai heard sniffiling coming from Lexi and he immediatly felt sad. "Hey! Don't cry!" Lexi pulled away as cry wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Two years is way too long!"

"Lexi! It might not even be K-" The rest of the Demolition boys came running up to the BladeBreakers. "Ok! So maybe it is Kai!" Kai and Lexi laughed. "Hey dude! How you doin?"

"Yeah I'm good! You?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Now come on we better start the tour!" They all nodded.

"Can I have a piggy back Kai-Kai (My nick name for my bro)?" Lexi asked acting all sweet.

"Sure anything for you!" Kai replied. Lexi juumped on Kai's back and the group walked off.


	3. The tour

**Ok so some people are thinking this a kaixoc story, but It's not. It starts off with Kai dating Lexi but they eventualy break up and Hilary and Kai end up together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hilary's P.O.V:<strong>

I don't know why, but when I saw Kai and Lexi I felt jealous. I wanted to be in Lexi's position. But that's not right Kai is like an older brother! I can't be liking him! Can I? No I can't! He's got a girlfriend! And I've got a boyfriend. Tyson. But Kai was always nicer to me, Tyson he loves playing pranks on me. Me and Kai used to sit on the roof of the dojo most nights and just sit there talking to eachother. With Tyson we barely even talk, when we do talk it's mostly arguing! I can't have these feeling! I just can't! Why did Tyson even ask me out? Mmmmmh I'll need to find out!

**Kai's P.O.V:**

I think me and Lexi have lost our spark. And I think it's been given to Hilary and me. Usualy when I hug Lexi I feel sparks, like that's who I'm meant to be with. But when we hugged then I felt nothing. But when I give hugs to Hilary when we talk on the dojo roof in the middle of the night there is ten times more sparks than what there ever was with Lexi. But it's wrong I've got a girlfriend and she's got a boyfriend. Why does everything have to be confusing?

**Lexi's P.O.V:**

I think me and Kai have lost our spark. And I think it's been given to Tala and me. I used to feel sparks when ever me and Kai hugged or kissed, but now . . . Nothing. After Kai left a few times me and Tala kissed. And there was ten times more sparks. But I'm ashamed for kissing him, I'm with Kai, whether we have a spark or not. I love Kai but yet I love Tala, Tala is more open about things, and Kai prefers to keep things secret. But it's wrong I'm dating Kai, I've been dating him for 4 years (even though we were in different countries for 2 of them)! What do i do?

**Tyson's P.O.V:**

Why are you asking me? Bog off!

**Normal P.O.V:**

"So where to first?" Kai asked casualy.

"Ummmmm . . . Training stadium." Tala said. They walked through a few hallways till they reached a huge room.

"It hasn't changed at all!" Kai stated.

"Look they've got the pictures we used to have taken every year up!" I told them excitidly. The Demolition boys & Kai ran up to the board, with the BladeBreakers following.

"Remember when we were 8, and the photographer gave us sweets, and Ian stole most of ours, he ate them so fast that he threw up on Boris?" Spencer asked.

"Oh leave it out you horrible lot!"

"I thought I heard Kai!" They all turned to see where the voice came from.

"Kyle! How you doin?" Kai and Kyle walked up to eachother and gave eacother a 'man' hug.

"Yeah I'm fine!" The two pulled away. "Wow my little bro is all grown up!"

"You two are brother?" Hilary asked.

"Yup!" Kai replied.

"Kyle! Training. NOW!" Boris yelled through a speaker.

"Well that's my cue! See ya!" With that Kyle left.

**(Once the tour has finished)**

"Well we better be off!" Mr. D said.

"Well it was great seeing you again!" Tala stated.

"You too! Tell Kyle I said bye." Kai asked.

"Will do!" With that the BladeBreakers got in the limo and drove off.

"I'm glad we got to see Kai!" Lexi stated.

"Me too but I'm worried Voltaire and Boris might try to do something now that Kai is right under their noses." They all nodded.

**(With the BladeBreakers)**

"So that's where you grew up, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. But there is so much about that place than what you know!" Kia told them.

"Actually we do know. Mr. D told us." Ray explained. Kai got angry.

"Why did you tell them?" Kai asked the old man.

"Because they deserved to know!" Kai huffed.


	4. What happened

**Ok so here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's P.O.V:<strong>

I can't believe Mr.d told them! He promised! He promised he wouldn't tell anyone! I didn't talk to any of them from then. They tried to talk to me, but I ignored them. As soon as we got to the hotel I went to room. As I was lying in my bed I heard them talking. I kept hearing them mentioning me and the abbey and Voltaire and Boris and the Demolition boys. I felt like walking in there and telling to shut there mouths and it's none of their concern. But I didn't. I am determined to not talk to them,** ESPECIALLY **Mr.D!

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I looked at my alarm and see it's 5:00 A.M. I jumped out of bed and went onto the balcony. The view was beautiful. It reminded of when I first came to Russia when I was two, I didn't realise my life was about to go downhill. I remember my mom and dad giving me big hugs they kept telling me they love me, they kept doing the same to Kyle as well. I miss them. My parents past away when I was 9. It broke my heart. It felt like I could crack at any moment, without them.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture of me, Kyle, my mom and my dad. It was taken the day before me and Kyle went to Russia.

"Is that your mom and dad?" A voice behind me asked. I turned to see hilary in a tank top, a pair of shorts and a dressing gown. I quickly turn my head back around, stuffing the picture back in my pocket. "You can't go on forever not talking to us!" I ignore her and think of my parents again thinking she had left. "Why didn't you tell us? You always stay as far a way as possible!"

"Do you want to know?" I asked turning to her. There was flames in my eyes, but yet there was sorrow in them. She hesitated then nodded. "Because, everyone I care about ends up leaving after 2 seconds after I get close to them. My parents died when I was 9! I didn't even get a proper chance to get to know them! I feel jealousy towards you all, cuz you know your parents, you didn't grow up in a hell hole, didn't get beat everyday, and you didn't watch everyone you care about get killed right before you!" She stood there not saying a word. I turned around trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." She whispered. That was kinda obvious.

"I know. I was trying to keep it like that!" I turn back around feeling calmer. I see Hilary hugging herself silently crying. I wrap my arms around her. She returns this gesture and she cries on my chest. Ray walks out onto the blacony yawning. But stops in his tracks when he sees us.

"I'll explain everything when everyones awake." He nodded and walked back inside.

"GET UP!" Ray screamed. Me and Hilary laughed then went and sat down in the livingroom.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Ray had finally got Tyson out of bed and we were all sitting in the livingroom.

"I guess I should explain everything." I finally said.

"Yeah you should." Ray said.

"It started when I was two. Me and my brother were out playing with the local kids. Our mom and dad called us in to talk to us. So we went in. They told us that we'll be going to live with our granddad in Russia. We asked why but they didn't answer. So a couple weeks later the day before me and Kyle went we spent the day together as a family and took loads of pictures to save our memories." I took the picture out of my pocket and chucked it onto the table. "The next day we waited at the airport, my mom and dad kept hugging me and Kyle saying that they love us like we were never going to see them. That's when Voltaire appeared. Me and Kyle could tell he would be someone we'd hate. We left our parents, we didn't want to go but we had no choice. Things were alrightat first, the only real problem was that no one would talk to us because we were Volaire's grandsons. So we trained together. After a while we got really good, so when we messed up Boris would come in and beat us. I made friends with this kid Lucas who didn't care whether we were Voltaire's grandsons or not cuz he knew we weren't like him. He wasn't a good blader. So one day Boris killed him and made me watch. I went in screaming hitting Voltaire unfortunately I wasn't strong anough to hurt him. He locked me in my room for 2 days with no food. Then when I was 3 Tala, Lexi, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer came as innocent as any kid that walks in there for the first time. We all soon became friends, best friends. Then when I was 5 we met Mr. D who was trying to get Voltaire and Boris locked up. He interviewed all of us when it came to me I told him everything not holding back on any of the facts. Mr. D was like the granddad to me I always wanted. He promised me then and there he would get them locked up no matter what. I gave me a little hope. All that hope disapeared when I was 9 when my parents died. I wanted to be friends with you guys, but a year ago me and Mr. D found out Voltaire and Boris are spying on me. And if they knew you were my friends they'd use you guys against me somehow." They all looked at me with sorrow and pity.

"I'm so sorry Kai!" Tyson said.

"Don't be!" I said then walked out onto the balcony.

It had gotten colder, but I didn't care. I just wanted to think. I looked out at the view. I wish I never had to come here and that I'd still be with Kyle and my parents as a happy family. I wish that alot but my wishes never get listened too.


	5. I sorry

**Next chapter! I came up with the idea in maths once I had finished my test.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's P.O.V:<br>**It was the first day of the tournament. We found out that the AllStars, and the White tigers are in the finals. We were sitting in our changing room waiting to be called.

"And now . . . The champions of Japan, China and America . . . THE BLADEBREAKERS!" DJ screamed. We ran out and into the stadium. The crowd appluading us. We waved at everyone. Tyson jumped in the air pumping his fists. Me and Ray laughed. We went and sat down in our seats. The White tigers and the Allstars were already there.

"Please give a warm welcome to . . . THE DEMOLITION BOYS!" DJ shouted. There was alot of cheering as they ran in. I could here soom booing, but it was barely audible. Probably people who believe Mr.D.

"Now to choose the teams to blade tommorow! It's . . . The Demolition Boys VS White Tigers!" DJ yelled.

After the whole picking the teams thing, I wondered around for a bit. But stopped in my tracks when I saw Voltaire and Boris.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Nice to see you too (!) We've noticed you've been close to those little BladeBreakers." Volataire mentioned. I knew exactly where this was going as soon as he mentioned BladeBreakers.

"yeah so?"

"Well you wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would you?"

"What you sayin?"

"If you don't come back to the abbey I'll kill them all!"

"Fine I'll come tonight while they are sleeping."

"Good!" With that they left. I punched a wall letting out all my anger and frustration out.

That night when I got back to the hotel I went straight to my room. No questions asked. I packed all my stuff and write a note to leave for team. When I was sure everyone was asleep I left, leaving the note on the table. I was returning back to the place I had spent most of my life trying to get away from. Boris was waiting outside for me.

"Kai." I glared at him. "You'll be rooming with Tala." I nodded and walked in.

**Ray's P.O.V:**

I woke up the next morning to silence. It was unusual. I jumped out my bed stretching. I walked into livingroom to find everyone awake staring at a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Kai's gone." Hilary told me barely above whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked once again confused.

"She means he's gone back to the abbey!" Max yelled at me angrily, his eyes flaming, he was clenching his fists. My eyes went wide.

"What? Why?"

"Voltaire and Boris threatened to kill us if he didn't return to the abbey." Tyson explained. I punched the wall until my fists started to bleed.

"Stop it Ray! Punching the wall isn't gonna bring Kai back is it?" Tyson asked me, for once his life looking serious. I sigh and sit down.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, all of them looked at me with blank faces. "Guess I'll have to make the plan!"

**Kai's P.O.V:**

I woke up the next morning early. I looked at the clock beside my bed which read 04:00. I look to see Tala still asleep. I jump out of my bed and walk over to his shaking him gently.

"Tala! Get up!" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah K-" He stops in mid-sentance and shoots up. "Kai? What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" I said half-jokingly, half-I'm-going-to-kill-Voltaire-and-Boris. I sat on my bed and looked at him.

"No! How did they get you here?" He asked confused.

"They threatened to kill the BladeBreakers," I explained calmly as I could, but I still clenched my fists, turning my knuckles white. His eyes went wide. "Anyway we better practise! **We **do have a battle tommorow!"

"You blading today?" He asked. I just simply nodded. We got dressed and went down.

Ray's P.O.V:

". . . So that's what happened." I explained to Mr. D. We figured it would be best to notify him.

"This is bad!" Mr.D stated.

"We know that!" Max exclaimed. Ever since Kai left he's had an attitude.

"Today after the tournament we are gonna need someone to talk to Kai." Mr.D said.

"I'll do it!" Hilary volunteered.

"Ok. You're going to tell him if Voltaire and Boris touch him he is to call me immediately! And tell him we'll get him and everyone else out of there A.S.A.P! And you can say whatever else you want to say, got it?" Mr.D explained.

"Got it!" Hilary replied.

"Now I've gotta go to a meeting! See ya later kids!" With that the old man left.

"Well I'm going to go walk around. Do some sight seeing while I have a chance!" I stated.

"I'll join you!" Max offered. I nodded.

"I'm gonna get some beyblade parts!" Kenny mentioned.

"And I'll stay here!" Tyson said.

"I'll stay with him!" Hilary stated.

"See ya!" With that me Kenny and Max left.

Hilary's P.O.V:

"So what you wanna do?" I ask facing him.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"Ok?" We both collapsed on the sofa still facing eachother.

"You like Kai don't you?" He asks. I stare at him confused. How did you know?

"What makes you say that?"

"Cuz it's obvious!" Is it?

"I-" I couldn't find any words to say. I felt guilty.

"I don't care Hilary. We were never much of a couple anyway. I not an evil bastard that will yell and scream at you!" Tyson said smiling. I hugged him tightly. It's moments like these where you gotta love Tyson.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. "You're a true friend." I pull away. "But there is one problem. Kai has a girlfriend."

"Yeah. A girlfriend that's cheating on him!" My eyes went wide.

"What?"

"When we were on the tour when Tala and Lexi were talking, I may of evesdropped on them. Lexi said to him, 'We can't tell Kai about us having an affair. It'll hurt him. I mean you're his best friend!' I was shocked when I heard."

"I can't believe that!"

"Yeah! Should we watch TV?" I nod. He flips through channels until he reaches spongebob.

"Really? Spongebob?" He sticks his tongue at me, and I do the same.

"I'm going to have a nap! See ya!" I skip off to my room. Someone from behind put their hand over my mouth and dragged me out the window. The person dropped a note on the floor before leaving.

"Tson's P.O.V:

Ray, Max and cheif came back a hour later.

"Where's Hilary?" Max asked sternly. "The match is in a hour! I wanna watch it!"

"She's havin'a nap."

"I'll go wake her up!" Ray offered and ran into her room. "Guys! Hilary's not here!" We all ran in to see he was right.

"Where could she be?" I asked worridly.

"Look there's a note on the floor!" Kenny pointed out. I picked it up and read it.

"Dear BladeBreaker, I have took your dear Hilary. She'll make a great addidtion to my team. The Demolition Boys. With her brains and strength she'll be brilliant! I know something Hilary doesn't even remember, at some part in her life she grew up at the abbey. She has power. Anough to injure within seconds! Just like Lexi, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Kai. Don't bother trying to get her back, I'll just kill you and her! Same goes for Kai. From your friend Boris Balkov." I suddenly fely scared. But not for myself as you probably expected! For Hilary and Kai and for everyone at the abbey. "We NEED to get them outta there!"

"We can't Tyson! They'll kill us and Hilary and Kai!" Ray shouted. "There's nothing we can do."

Kai's P.O.V:

Me, Tala, Lexi, Bryan, Ian and Spencer were all sitting down resting and jokiing around, just like old times.

"Children! We have a new addition to the team! More like someone returning to the team!" Boris yelled through the speakers. Returning? A man brought in a girl her hair was covering her face, as she was looking down. After a few seconds I realised who it was.

"Hilary?" I asked confused. The girl looked up at me. It was Hilary. I can see she has been beaten. Hard! She has cuts and bruises everywhere. I run to her side before she had a chance to fall, when the man left. "Lexi get a wet cloth!" Lexi nodded and ran out. "Tala help me get her up!" Tala ran to my side, we lifted her up and placed her on the bench. Lexi ran back in handing me the cloth. I dappped it on her cuts and her forehead. She started to stir. "Hilz?"

"No . . . Don't hurt me! Please . . . Why do you want me?" She mumbled as she continued to stir.

"Hilary! Wake up! You're only dreamin'!" Lexi yelled at the sleeping girl.

"No! Don't! You're hurting me! Ahhhhh!" She shot up panting.

"Hilary! You're alright!" Lexi screamed, and hugged her lightly, careful not to hurt her. During the tour the two girls had became good friends, don't know how and I don't **WANT** to know!

"Where am I?" Hilary asked confusedly.

"The abbey." I plainly replied. Panick washed over her face. Lexi and Tala rubbed her back. "Don't worry. We'll look after you."

"Awww. Isn't that sweet!" We all turn to see Boris with his classic smirk. "I see you've met your new team mate!"

"What did you mean when you said 'returning'?" Bryan asked.

"Don't you remember when you were 6 a little shy scared girl, but she had amazing power? That was your dear Hilary!" I remember it now. She didn't fit in that's why she was one of us. She had amazing power she even beat Bryan! "If you don't believe me watch her in the dish!"

"But she's too weak!" Lexi argued. Boris got angry.

"Shut up! Hilary will blade!" He shouted. He chucked Hilary a beyblade which she catched. "Show them what you've got with Dalborg!" Hilary stood up shakily and limped to the side of the dish.

"3. . . 2. . . 1 Let it rip!" She launched the blade into the dish with great force. After circling round the dish a couple times the blade flew back into her hand. She limped back to us a sat down.

"The battle today are: Hilary Vs. Mariah, Kai Vs. Lee and you pick the rest!" Boris told us and left.

"Are you sure your strong enough to battle today?" Ian asked Hilary worridly.

"I'm fine I just need some rest. It was what I was going to do originally until **SOMEBODY** thought it would be a good idea to kidnap me!"

"That's the Hilary I know!" We all laughed together. Hilary lay down on the bench and fell asleep.

Tyson's P.O.V:

It was finally time for the tournament. We (The BladeBreakers) sat in front row with Mr.D and the All Stars. We were all anxious to see Hilary and Kai.

"AND NOW! WELCOME . . . THE WHITE TIGERS!" Dj screamed. Everyone in the crowd gave them a standing ovation, including us as they ran in.

"AND NOW! WELCOME . . . THE DEMOLITION BOYS!" Dj once again scream. People cheered as as they walked in, but stopped when they saw Hilary and Kai. I was shocked at the state they were in. They looked beat, and I could scars on them. I felt angry at the way they were being treated.

"Tyson? What is hilary and Kai doing on their team?" Emily asked me confused.

"We'll explain later!"

"Anyway! Lets get on with the match! Choose your first players!" Mariah walked up to the dish, preparing her blade. Soon Hilary walked up to the dish.

Hilary's P.O.V:

I was really nervous as I walked up to the dish.

"Hilary! Can you hear me?" That was Boris. He gave everyone on the team microchips so that he could tell us what to do. I press my fingers against my ear so I could gear better.

"Loud and clear sir!" I informed. Mariah looked at me with confusion and hurt.

"I want you to destroy her blade!" My eyes went wide. Mariah looked at me with a questioning look.

"Y-yes s-sir. O-of course!" I looked at Mariah with sorroe. Tears were threatening to spill. "I sorry Mariah!"

"Huh? What do y-" But before she could finish Dj interupted.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 LET IT RIP!"


	6. Boys can cry too

**Hey next update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mariah's P.O.V:<strong>

I didn't understand. What was Hilary and Kai doing on the Demolition boys' team. I looked her over and see she has many scars and bruises. I look at Kai and the rest of the Demolition Boys aswell and see they are in the same condition. That's when I realise they don't want to be apart of that team.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 LET IT RIP!" Me and Hilary launched our blades into the dish. She had so much power! It was unbelievable! I didn't even know she could blade! She was slowly destroying my blade. It worried me. She pressed her fingers against her ear again and looked at Boris Balkov.

"Sorry sir . . . Yes sir! Of course!" She once again looked at me. "I'm so sorry this has to happen Mariah! I truly am!" I was confused. "Dalborg! NOW!" She hit my blade with such force that it flew out the dish breaking in mid-air. I collapsed onto the floor crying.

"NO GALUX!"

"And the winner is Hilary!" Hilary catched her blade as it flew back to her hand. I picked up my bit-chip as Lee ran to my side, hugging me closely, stroking my hair and telling me it'll be alright, he takes me back to my seat. I love the fact that he is my brother.

"Teams choose your bladers!" Lee stood up.

"I'll go!" He ran to the side of the dish, preparing his blade. Kai soon walked up to the dish preparing his blade aswell.

**Lee's P.O.V:**

I was angry of what Hilary did to my little sister. I can't believe she destroyed her blade! I didn't even know she could blade! I promised my self I would avenge Mariah, by destroying my opponent in battle! Who ended up being Kai. i knew this was going to be tricky. But no one gets away with hurting my baby sister!

"I don't know why Hilary destroyed Galux, or why you and Hilary ditched the BladeBreakers. All I know is that I will destroy you!" I was determined. I look Kai over and see he has many cuts and bruises.

"We didn't want to leave the BladeBreakers! We were forced to leave!" My eyes go wide. Why would they be forced to leave? I see Kai press his fingers against his ear and look at Boris and so do I. Boris looked angry like he was about to burst in anger. "Sorry sir I'll say no more. . . Of course sir I'll do it!" We turned to eachother. "Lee I'm sorry, but what happened to Mariah is about to happen to you. I don't want to do it but I have to. I'm sorry." My eyes filled with panick. What's going on? Why was Hilary and Kai acting like this?

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 LET IT RIP!" We launched our blades into the dish with great force. Unlike Hilary, Kai was destroying my blade fast. I tried my hardest to win, but he was too powerful. His destroyed my blade with ease. He catched his blade as it flew into his hand.

"I'm sorry my friend!" With that he walked off to his seat. I picked up my bit-chip and sulked back to my seat.

"I'm sorry I failed you guys!" I hung my head. Mariah wrapped her arms round my waist and hugged me.

"You didn't fail us! You tryed your hardest! Any way something fishy is going on!" Mariah told me.

"That's where your right. When I was talking to Kai he said that he and Hilary didn't want to leave the BladeBreakers, they were forced too!" They all stared at me in shock.

"THE OVERALL WINNERS ARE THE DEMOLITION BOYS!" Dj screamed, but the Demolition Boys had already left. And so did we.

"Lets go talk to the BladeBreakers and find out whats going on!" I suggested and the team nodded. So we went to find them. Once we found them we saw they were with the AllStarz in a hallway talking.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked angrily.

"That's what we were about to explain to the AllStarz!" Max replied equally as angry.

"Wow Maxie got an attitude!" Emily joked. Max glared at her. If looks could kill we would be digging a grave now.

"When I talked to Kai he said that he and Hilary were forced to leave?" I asked.

"It's true," Ray whispered. My eyes go wide as I stare at him. "I'll explain!" And so he did. I couldn't believe that happened! And Lexi is Max's twin? Wow! "That's what happened." I was about to say something, but I saw Boris walking down the hallway with the Demoliton Boys solemly following behind. Hilary and Kai looked at us with sorrow. We could see in their eyes that they were pleading for help.

"Um . . . Sir?" Emily asked Boris.

"What?"

"C-can we talk with Kai and Hilary for a moment?" Emily asked shyly.

"No! They have to train they are getting sloppy!" Boris barked. It scared us all, even the Demolition Boys winced. They walked off.

"I say we spy on them!" Tyson suggested.

"That would be a good idea!" Eddy replied. So we ended up following them. We learned that they lived in a huge buliding 'the abbey', It was nice. I don't know how we got in with how many guards there was! I kinda felt bad about spying on them cuz I know they don't want us to know whats happening to them, but how can we help them if we don't know whats happening to them! So we ended up all lying on a platform that looks over the training room watchong them. Boris was yelling at them. He was not happy! He stops in front of Hilary.

" . . . And you Hilary! Never again will I accept you fooling around! You are to destroy the opponent **STRAIGHT** away!" He smacked her round her face. We all gasped quietly in horror.

"I'm sorry sir. It'll never happen again!" She timidly responded.

"Time for bed! You'll be up at 4:00AM for training!" With that Boris left. The Demolition Boys sighed with relief. Tears began to fall down the two girls cheeks.

"I can't take it anymore!" Lexi stated. The team all group hug. Even some tears fall down the boys cheeks.

"We'll get out of here! I promise!" Tala promised them.

"We'll make it out of here alive!" Kai stated.

"But what if we don't? What if we're stuck here? What if we get killed like everyone else?" Lexi asked as more tears fell.

"We won't! I promise! We'll get out of here!"

"Don't you remember what happened to Lucas because he messed up? He got killed!" You could pratically see Kai's heart shatter. Ray had told us about Lucas. Lexi suddenly realised what she had said and hugged Kai crying onto his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok! You didn't mean it!" They pulled away. "Look at all of us we're a whole bunch of babies!" Kai joked, they laughed. "We should probably clean ourself up and go to bed!"

"Yeah!" Tala responded. "But if anyone asks I didn't cry!" They once again laughed.

"If anyone asks, none of us cried!" Hilary replied. They laughed and left.

"That's the last time I spy on them! i don't want to have to see that again!" I stated.

"Agreed!" They all mutterd.

"Now we just gotta get out of here!"


	7. These are your parents

**Next Chapter! Note: Boys are fuckin prats!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's P.O.V:<strong>

I kinda feel bad about spying on The Demolition Boys after seeing them like that. They looked so weak and vunerable. It didn't seem right. They were the tough guys. The ones that could handle anything. Until they had that break down. I feel sorry for them. They've been through hell and back. They don't deserve it. They really don't. I felt like I was going to burst in anger when Boris slapped Hilary. Boris and Voltaire need to be locked up. NOW! But I needed to forget about it for a moment since I had a match that day. But it's not something you forget easily. When it's nearly out you mind the image of The Demo Boys weak and beat pops into your mind. I know that's what happened to everyone. None of us could concentrate. We were all worrying. I shouldn't of let Hilary out of my sight! If she had stayed in the livingroom with me this wouldn't of happened! But it still would of happened to Kai. There was no way to escape what happened. No way.

"NOW . . . GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO . . . THE BLADEBREAKERS!" Dj screamed as loud as possible. We ran in cheering. Everyone in the crowd gave us a standing ovation. Apart from a few people I soon recognized to be the Demolition Boys, Boris and Voltaire. They all had straight serious faces.

"Hey guys!" I whipered to my team. It was more like talking, because with the crowd they wouldn't of heard me if I whipered. "The Demo Boys are here with Boris and Volataire!"

"They're probably here to get data on us and the AllStarz. Remember whoever wins this match faces The Demo Boys in the finals!" Cheif reminded me. "Look Boris has a laptop! He's obviously collecting data!" I nodded.

"Do you think The Demo Boys would kill us if they found out we spyed on them?" I asked.

"If it was any other moment they would be mad but not as mad. But we kinda caught them at the wrong moment. I think we need to tell them but not when they are angry!" I understood. If someone was spying on me when I had a moment like that I would be angry, but I would want them to tell me to my face what they did and apoligize. I just know Kai and Hilary and the others are gonna hate us. But we deserve it!

"AND NOW! WELCOME THE . . . ALLSTARZ!" They ran in trying their hardest to look excited, but I could tell they were still sad and angry about what we saw. I wasn't the only one that noticed the depresion of our opponents. Kai and Hilary mouthed to me 'What's up?' and pointed at the AllStarz. I just shake my head and mouth 'I'll explain later!'. Thank the lord for mine, Hilary's and Kai's good sight! They nodded. A few people were watching us, looking at us wierdly. Like they were ecpecting us to hate eachother. Hilary went back to talking to Lexi and Kai went back to talking to Voltaire.

"What was that about?" Kenny asked me confused. While Max and Ray nodded.

"They were asking what was up with The AllStarz. And I told them I'll explain later." I explained.

"Get ready for World War III, Cuz once we tell them they'll kill us!" Ray stated.

"But they do deserve to know. Considering it is about them!"

"TEAMS! CHOOSE YOUR BLADERS!" Michael stepped up with a cocky smirk amd walked to the side of the dish.

"I'll go! It'll be quick and easy!" I volunteered. Kenny nooded. I grab Dragoon out of his pouch and ran up to the side of the dish. "Hey Michael! We are gonna tell The Demo Boys that we spyed on the after the match." He nodded, letting his smirk slip.

"We should. Will The White Tigers be there?" I nodded.

"Ray's calling them." Michael looked behind me and saw Ray on the phone. "Tell your team when you go back?"

"Sure! Are you ready to get beat?" He cocky smirk returned to his face.

"Funny! I was about to say the same thing!"

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 LET IT RIP!" Dj screamed into the microphone. We launched our blades into the dish. To start of with Michael had the upper hand. But I soon got ahead of him.

"COME ON TYSON!" The Demolition Boys screamed. I smiled brightly.

"GO DRAGOON!"

"GO TRYGLE!" But I beat him. "Nice match man!"

"I've been practising!" I pick up his blade and hand it to him. "You did great!"

"Thanks!" We shake hands as the crowd cheers.

"AND THE WINNER IS . . . TYSON OF THE BLADEBREAKERS!" Me and Michael walk back to our seats. I see Michael talking to his team. They turn to me and nod.

"The White Tigers will be there!" Ray informed me.

"Good so at least we have the upper hand with the amount of people!" They nodded worridly.

"TEAMS CHOOSE YOU BLADERS!" Emily stepped up to the side of the dish.

"I'll go!" Maxie volunteered. He ran up. "Hey Em!"

"Hey Maxie! You ready to go down?" She asked cockily.

"I think it's you who'll be going down!"

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 LET IT RIP!" Dj screamed as loud as possible. We launched our blades into the dish.

"COME ON MAXIE!" The Demoliton Boys once again screamed. Max also smiled brightly.

"GO DRACIEL!"

"GO TRYGATOR!" But Max won in the end. Emily extend her her hand out to shake his hand, but Max pulled her into a hug. The crowd cheered around them, causing the pair to laugh and blush. Max nervously pulled away and smiled at her.

"THE OVER ALL WINNERS ARE . . . THE BLADEBREAKERS! MEANING THEY WILL FACE THE DEMOLITION BOYS IN THE FINALS!" Dj screeched. I looked to where the Demolition Boys were sitting and see them walking off. I notice Kai is giving Lexi a piggy back ride, and Tala giving Hilary a piggy back ride aswell.

Us (The BladeBreaker), The White Tigers and The AllStarz waited out side The Demolition Boys dressing room, knowing they would pass since it was by the exit. Affter 5 minutes we saw them down the hall. Kai and Tala were still giving Lexi and Hilary piggy back rides.

"Um . . . Sir?" Mariah asked Boris. He turned to her giving her a worse glare than Max's. "I know they have to train but can we talk to The Demolition Boys for a moment?"

"Fine!" Boris responded. It shocked us all. "They have a break today anyway!"

"We have?" The Demo Boys all asked confused.

"Yes. Voltaire's idea. Just make sure there's no more twisted ankles!" Lexi and Hilary smiled cheekily. "Now if you need me I'll be in a meeting!" Boris walked off.

"I never thought I'd see the day we got a break!" Spencer stated.

"I know! I thought I would die before I got a break!" Lexi replied. The Demo Boys laughed.

"I'm guessing it's Lexi and Hilary who twisted their ankle?" Ray asked. Hilary and Lexi smiled cheekily. "What happened?"

"We all crashed in Kai's and Tala's room. Me and Lex woke up at half past three and saw the boys still weren't up, so we got a bucket of water and pored on them. Then when they were chasing us we tripped and twistd our ankles."

"So me and Kai have been carrying around their fat asses all day!" Tala mentioned. Hilary and Lexi wacked him accross his head, nearly falling. "Haha!"

"Dickhead!" Us, The AllStarz and The White Tigers stared in amazement at the Demo Boys.

"You're a pair are bitches!" Tala stated angrily. Hilary and Lexi got angry themselves.

"Tala! It's like you want to be dead!" Spencer mentioned. "Bryan you get Lexi down and I'll get Hilary down. So that they won't be able to kill Tala. Cuz I have a feeling Hilary is planning on stangling him!" Bryan nodded and grabbed Lexi by the waist and put her down, being careful not to injure her ankle anymore.

"You no fun!" Hilary yelled at Spencer.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer asked. You could tell by his voice he was taking this as a challenge. He grabs her by her waist and spins her around.

"SPENCER! PUT . . . ME . . . DOWN!" Spencer spun her around a few more times then dropped her, being careful with her ankle. "Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Dickhead!"

"Douchebag!"

"Cunt!"

"Dipshit!"

"Wanker!"

"I can't think of anymore!"

"In your face!"

"High fave Hilz!" Lexi and Hilary high fived laughing. Tyson gave a questioning look towards Kai.

"Them pair are practically sisters. Tip: Don't try to split them up! Does not end well! I learnt that the hard way!"

"What happened?"

"Put it this way; If Tala & Spencer hadn't of been there, you would be planning my funeral right now!" Hilary and Lexi once again laughed. "It's probably because their bit-beasts are sisters. Any way didn't you guys wanna talk to us?"

"Ummmm . . . ok 1: We told the AllStarz and White Tigers what we know." Kai nodded understandingly. "2: After yesterdays battle, we followed to back to the abbey and spied on you . . ."

"YOU DID WHAT?" The Demolition Boys screamed angrily. If looks could kill we would of been dead then and there.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"You guys a fu-" Tala started, but Mr.D interupted.

"Ah! Hello children! Kai? There's some people I want you to meet." Kai nodded and walked off with the old man.

"Uh . . . Bye!" I said and ran off.

**Kai's P.O.V:**

I didn't understand why Mr.D wanted me to meet some people. But I just wasn't in the mood to argue with him. I led me in an awkward silence to his office. When we got in there I saw a couple and two children. The children was one boy one girl. The boy looked about ten and the girl looked about six. I sat down staring at Mr.D asking for and explenation.

"Kai . . . Meet, Irina, Alexander, Danny and Millicent Hiwatari!" I stared at them in shock. Hiwatari? Wait wasn't my mom's and dad's names Irina and Alexander. Millicent got of Irina's lap and walked over to me holding out her hand.

"Hi! My name is Millicent! But everyone calls me Millie!"

"Hi Millie! I'm Kai!" I shake her hand and look over at Mr.D demanding an explenation. Millie walked back to Irina and sat on her lap again.

"Kai. They are your mom and dad and brother and sister."


	8. Happy BeLated Halloween

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's P.O.V:<strong>

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was told my parents died when I was 9! And the only sibling I ever knew of was Kyle! It didn't make sense! I was frustrated, angry and upset. But above all I felt betrayed! I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white.

"Why?" I asked them. They looked at me with confusion. "Why did you let Voltaire take me and Kyle?" They didn't respond. "We waited day and night, hoping you would walk through those doors and take us home! People hated me and Kyle because we are Voltaire's grandsons! And I had to watch the first friend I had murdered right before my eyes by Boris! I was told when I was 9 you died! Died! You guys were the last hope I had of getting out of there!" Millie starts crying. Danny looked shocked and upset. Alexander looked down, not baring to look at me. A few tears slip down Irina's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Irina whispered quietly.

"You're sorry? Do you even care that right now I could of been dead right now if Mr.D hadn't of got me out of there when I was 14? Do you even care that I'm back there again now because Voltaire and Boris threatened to kill The BladeBreakers if I didn't return? Do you care that apart from Kyle the BladeBreakers and The Demolition Boys everyone else I cared about slipped through my fingers because of my own grandfather? DO YOU?" They didn't respond. Millie jumps of Irina's lap and runs into my arms and cries onto my chest. I pull her onto my lap and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Millie! You didn't need to hear that!" I look at Danny and see tears form in his eyes. "You too Danny!" Danny stands up from his seat and sits on the chair next to me and hugs me crying aswell.

"We are truly sorry son! We wanted to get you out of Voltaire's grasp, but there was nothing we could do! When you were 9 Voltaire tried to kill us so we couldn't do anything to bring him down. He thought he killed us but he didn't. Mr.D saved us. Believe me when I say we never forgot about you and your brother!" Alexander stated.

"Well it seemed like you forgot about us!"

"Since it's halloween tommorow, if your allowed to, would you, The Demolition Boys, Kyle, The BladeBreaker, The White Tigers, The AllStarz and of course you Mr.D come round? There will be some family members, they really want to see you and your brother." Irina asked hesitating slightly.

"I'll call grandfather now and ask him. I'll put him on speaker!" I grabbed my phone out my pocket and dialed Voltaire and I pressed speaker.

"WHAT?" Voltaire screamed down the phone. Irina, Alexander, Millie and Danny winced at his voice.

"Nice to speak to you too grandfather(!)"

"What do you want I'm busy? Boris is gonna be gone for a couple weeks and I need to figure out who i should send to train you kids!"

"How about Artem?"

"Good Idea! What is it you wanted?"

"Um . . . Well some _people _invited me, The Demo Boys, Kyle and the other blading teams round for Halloween tommorow. Can we go?"

"Mmmmmm . . . It would be good publicity! I mean that is why I gave you a break today. Yes. You can go. But you've got to be home by midnight. Then you'll hhave to wake up at 6 am for training."

"Yes grandfather! Thank you grandfather!"

"You and the team need to be back by 7, otherwise you get no food and you'll train all through the night!" I gulped nervously.

"Y-yes grandfather! Goodbye!" I hund up and sighed. "One call down one to go. And believe it or not but I'm worried more about this one!" I took a deep breath and dialed Lexi, pressing speaker. "Hey Lex!"  
>"Kai! Umm . . . Gimmie a sec . . . HILARY DO NOT STRANGLE TALA! . . . Let! Go! There now be a good girl and not try to harm anyone! Hey Kai! Sorry about that! Spencer wasn't wrong when he said he thinks Hilary is planning on strangling Tala!" I chuckled.<p>

"Doesn't suprise me! Is Tala alright?"

"HILARY YOU ARE A FUCKING WANKER! WHAT RIGHT TO YOU HAVE TO STRANGLE ME?" Tala screamed.

"There is children in the room!"

"How old?"

"10 and 6! Now if you don't mind I don't want my little brother and sister swearing!" I smirked.

"WHAT?" The BladeBreakers, The Demolition Boys, The AllStarz and The White Tigers screamed.

"You know when Mr.D told me he wanted to meet some people? Well he meant my parents, and my little brother and sister I never knew about!" It took them a while to respond.

"Wait! Back it up a bit! Didn't your parents die when we were nine?" Lexi asked confusedly. Irina and Alexander looked down. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"When we were nine, Voltaire tried to kill them so they wouldn't be able to interfere. He didn't manege to kill them. Mr.D saved them." I explained slowly. Danny went and ssat back down next to our father, while Millie stayed on my lap hugging me tightly. "Millie! Can't . . . Breath!"

"Sowwy Kai-Kai! Yourw the bwestest bwother ever!" Millie stated.

"Hey little kid it's my thing to act cute when I get on either Kai or Lexi's bad side! Sometimes Tala, Hilary, Bryan or Spencer!" Ian said angrily!

"Shut up midget! And don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Sowwy Kai-Kai! Yourw the bwestest fwiend ever!" Ian stated.

"Shut up midget might (**My nickname for 1 of ma bezzies! I also call her Gertrude :)** )!"#

"Nice one Kai! Oh yeah why did you call?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! My parents invited us aka the Demo Boys, The BladeBreakers, The AllStarz and The White Tigers also Mr.D and Kyle if we wanna go round theirs for halloween tommorow? I checked with Voltaire and we're allowed to go! Oh yeah we gotta be home by 7, and if we're late we'll get no food and we'll have to train all through the night!"

"Yay! Now all we gotta do is buy an outfit!"

"Aww come on! You could of just told us guys, then when we're at your parents the girls would of been searching round the abbey for us, then they'd find a note sayin where we are!" Tala explained. I heard someone hit hit him. Hard! "OWWW! Hilary stop hitting me!" I laughed and so did my parents, bro and sis and Mr.D. "Don't you laugh old man! And Kai's family! It hurt!" We continued laughing.

"I'll be there in a bit. I don't wanna leave you guys alone with the girls while they are shopping! See ya!" I hung up and looked at my parents. "Now do you see why I was more worried about calling them?" They nodded and laughed. "I better go! The guys would kill me if I left them with the girls while they are shopping! Bye!" I hugged my parents, Danny and Millie and shook Mr.D's hand. I left smiling brightly.

**Mr.D's P.o.v:**

**"**Kai has grown so much!" Irina stated.

"He has! I watched him grow up. Do you want to see some pictures?" I asked.

"You have pictures?" Alexander asked confusedly.

"Indeed! When I met him he became my personal cause. And I've collected pics of The BladeBreakers growing up." They nodded.

"I can't wait to see my big brother as a kid!" Millie and Danny exclaimed.

"Don't tell him I have pictures! He'll kill me!" I searched in my desk until I found the right folder that read KAI HIWATARI. I handed it them. They searched through the folder smiling sadly.

"We've missed so much!"

"Now would you like to join me in my favourite pass time?"

"What's that?"

"Spying on Kai and his friends!"

**Kai's P.O.V**:

I walked down the hallway smiling to see everyone still in the same place talking.

"Hey guys!" I called to them. They turned to me and smiled at me, probably because of my parents. "You girls wanted to go shopping? So that means you have 3 hours since its 4." The four girls nodded. Lexi jumped on my back and Hilary jumped on Tala's.

"Note to self: Never let Hilary and Lexi twist their ankles ever again!" Tala said to himself. We laughed and walked off. But before we left I swear I saw some people hiding behind a wall down the hall I came from.

At 5 we and finished getting the costumes and were outside greggs deciding on to do now.

"How bout the park?" Lexi suggested. We all quickly agreed at headed to the park. Once again I thought I saw people spying on us.

We all sat scattered on the grass. Me and Lexi were sitting together, I had my arm wrapped around her waist. Ray whispered something into Mariah's ear, she nodded and the pair walked off. Me, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary looked at eachother and smiled. Everyone else picked up on us looking at eachother.

"What? Is there something you guys know that we don't?" Tala asked. We smiled even bigger.

"It's just a hunch. You'll see if we're right!" I explained. A couple of minutes later Ray and Mariah walked back with silly smiles plastered on their faces. Ray had his arm around Mariah's waist. Me, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary clapped loudly smiling and laughing.

"Took you guys long enough!" Tyson stated.

"I thought you guys would never end up together with the way you guys were going!" Hilary mentioned.

"It looks like I won the bet!" Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary groaned and handed me money.

"You guys betted on when me and Mariah would end up together?" Ray questined. We looked at eachother then at Mariah and Ray and nodded. "You guys are annoying but are some great friends!"

"BladeBreakers group hug!" Tyson yelled we (Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Max) all got up and grouped hug. A few people looked at us wierdly, obviously expecting to hate eachother. "Now everyone group hug!" The rest of the teams jumped up and joined in.

"My ankle hurts!" Hilary stated.

"Mine too!" Lexi said. We pulled away laughing. "We're one big happy family!" We all laughed and nodded. "Speaking of family what happened with yours?" We all sat down, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well -" I started to explain but I got interupted.

"KAI!" I turned to see Millie running towards me. She hid behind me. "Danny's gonna kill me!" I grabbed her waist and made her sit on my lap.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask. She points in a random direction.

"They're over there with Mr.D and Danny spying on you guys!" All of our eyes went wide.

"MR.D!" We all shouted. Mr.D, my parents and Danny stepped out rubbing their necks looking nervous.

"Why the hell were you spying on us?" I asked angrily.

"Well aparently it's Mr.D's favourite pass time!" Danny stated. We glared at the old man. "And he invited us along!" Lexi looked at her watch and went wide eyed. Millie got of my lap and ran into our mom's arms.

"Um we may have to kill them some other time! We've got ten minutes to get home!"

"WHAT?" Us, The Demolition Boys screamed in horror.

"Girls? Are your ankles alright to run?" Tala asked worridly.

"Well it's not like we have a choice!" Hilary stated. We all (Demo Boys) jumped up and legged it out the park yelling bye to everyone as we ran.

That night me and Lexi were alone.

"Lex can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"Are you and Tala having an affair?" She stood there dumbfounded. "Well?"

"How did you know?" She asks quietly.

"It's kinda obvious." She looked down. "I'm not mad. We lost our spark after I left." She nodded and looked at me.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be!" I kissed her on her head and hugged her.

"And do you like Hilary?" She asked smiling.

"How did you know?"

"It's kinda obvious!" We laughed. "Her and Tyson broke up." I nodded. "Go get your girl!" I nodded once more and ran off. I found Hilary sitting on a bench staring into space, gently sipping her drink.

"Hey Hilz!" She jumped and turned to me startled. "Sorry I scared you!"

"Nah it's alright!" She smiled brightly. I sit next to her and look into hers eyes and she looks in mine.

"Me and Lexi broke up."

"Me and Tyson broke up." Next thing i knew it we were kissing passionately. I wrapped my arms round her waist, and she wrapped her arms round my neck. I heard clapping behind us. We stopped and turned to see Tala with his arm around Lexi and Lexi xlapping. We smiled and Hilary blushed a deep red.

The next night we waited outside the abbey for the other teams and Mr.D. I had my arm round Hilary's waist and Tala had his arm round Lexi's waist. No questioned this, but yet they didn't seem suprised. Kyle was really nervous about meeting our parents and our brother and sister.

"Don't worry Kyle!" He looked at me with worry. "They really want to see you!"

"What about about the rest of the family? They never liked us much anyway!"

"Hey, we might get some pity!" I joked. He frowned at me. "Hey! I'm just trying to lightin the mood! Don't worry they'll love you! And for the rest of the family, fuck them! Never liked them either!" Me and Kyle laughed. "There you go! Your happy now!" A **HUGE** limo pulled up in the driveway. We all walked over and got in. They looked at us wierdly cuz I still had an arm round Hilary and Tala had an arm round Lexi. Tyson gave a knowing smile at Hilary and Hilary glared at him. I gave him a questioning look towards Tyson. He pointed at me then at Hilary and did a heart shape with his fingers. I shake my head. I put my seatbelt on then put my arm around Hilary again and she snuggles into my side. I give a tiny smile, which no one seemed to notice.

"You two boys nervous?" Mr.D asked me and Kyle.

"Nah! We just gotta see family members that never really liked us! No biggy!" I said sarcasticaly.

"Don't worry! They'll love you guys!" Mariah stated.

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling Kyle for the past hour!" I mentioned angrily glaring at my brother.

"So-rry!" He said stretching out the 'o'. He smirks and I scowl.

"Look we're here!" Mr.D exclaimes. We all turn to see a beautiful house, well mansion!

"I'm nervous!" Kyle stated. The Demolition Boys groened including me.

"There is **NOTHING** to be nervous about!" I exclamied angrily.

"Sorry!" We all got out. We walked up to the front door with me leading. I knocked on the door loudly.

"I'LL GET IT MOMMY!" I heard Millie scream.

"Millie!" I said to myself and shook my head. She opened the door and jumped in my arms. I picked her up and hugged her. "Hey Millie!"

"Kai-Kai! I missed you!" She shouted.

"You saw me yesterday!"

"Yeah, but . . . Oh forget it!" I put her down but she still hugged me. My mom and dad and Danny walk to the door smiling.

"Hey mom, dad Danny!" I hug them all. I picked Millie up again because she wouldn'y let go. She grinned at my action. "Oh you just love getting your own way don't you?" Her grin widened and she nodded.

"I-is Kyle here?" mom asked nervously.

"Yeah, gimmie a sec!" I went into my crowd of friends, well family as we stated the day before. I grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him out and infront of our parents. "He's nervous!" I say and give him a cheeky grin.

"I'm not nervous!" Everyone groened.

"So I must of been hearing things when you kept saying 'I'm nervous!' Or 'What if they don't like me?' Seriously?" Lexi shouted angrily. Tala tightened his grip around Lexi.

"Calm down!" She immediatly calmed down.

"If anything Kyle, we were nervous about seeing you!" Irina stated. Kyle stood there dumbfounded. "We were worried you'd have a grudge against us like you brother. And that you would yell at us once again like your brother did!" Everyonr looked at Kai.

"Don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah you do!" Millie said. Everyone turned to her. "You shouted at mommy and daddy about letting our granddad, who I believe you called Valtaire, take you and Kyle. And some other stuff. Then you conforted me and Danny because we were crying. The mommy and daddy apologised for letting Voltaire get you. Then they invited you and your friends round. You called Voltaire. Then after that you called your friends and you said you were more worried about calling your friends!" Everyone glared at me and I glared at Millie.

"You do realize that if you weren't my little sister I would of killed you by now?" I asked Millie. She just shrugged and jumped in my arms once more.

"Why are you stand-" My aunt Lena began but stopped in her tracks when she saw me and Kyle. We glared at her. "Kai! Kyle! It's so good to see you!" She stretches out her arms expecting us to hug her, but we just shake our heads. "What's wrong boys?"

"You go like we don't know that you hated us!" Kyle shouted. I was about to shout it myself but he beat me to the punch.

"I don't know what you're on about!" Kyle was about to say something, but I beat that time.

"We heard you when mom told you that me and Kyle'd be leaving! I'd never seen you so happy! And you know what Voltaire is like!" She didn't repond.

"Do you care what he did to us? What he did to every kid that walked through those doors?" Once again she didn't respond. Me and Kyle stormed off angrily.

"KAI! KYLE!" We turned around to see Hilary running towards us. We stopped and waited for her to catch up, as sonn as she catched up we continued walking. I saw her shiver so I put my arm around her. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine! We just hate her!" Hilary laughed. She hugged my waist.

"We should get back! Everyone'll be worrrying!" We nodded and turned around and headed back.

When we got back we saw everyone still in the same place, apart from Lena, she had gone back inside. They all turned around once they heard our foot steps.

"There you are! We were worried!" Mom exclaimed.

"Sorry. we er . . . kinda storm off when we are angry!" Kyle explained and rubbed the back of his neck.

"As long as you're alright! Well lets go inside and forget what's happened and have fun!" Dad states and we all go inside.

"As the night went on we had a lot of fun. Me and Kyle ignored Lena. Around 10 o'clock the lights went out, and it started to thunder. As lightning struck it lit the dark room. My dad went out the room and returned a few seconds later with a flash light. He turned it on.

"There seems to be a blackout! Don't panick!"

"We're not panicking dad!" Danny stated Then he looks at Millie clinging onto me. "Well all apart from Millie! Then she is 6!" There was a band at the door and Hilary joined in on clutching me. Suddenly two figures burst through the door. I easily recognized them.

"Voltaire! Boris!"


	9. Lies I was told

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V:<strong>

Everyone shook with fear as Voltaire and Boris pulled out a gun. Kai hid Mille behind his back, thinking of her safety before his own.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Kai asked trying his hardest to sound brave, for his younger siblings.

"7 years ago, when I supposedly killed your parents. I had a feeling I didn't. I have been watching you my young grandson. I may be old but I'm not thick!" Volaire shouted angrily. "As you know ever since you left the abbey I had an eye on you. I've been watching you since you were 9. While watching you, I noticed your _beloved _parents watching you with Mr.D. I knew from then he had saved them. So I gave you the day off yesterday, knowing you would be introduced to your parents. And I also noticed you have a younger brother and sister I can easily kidnap and enrole them into BioValt!" This made Kai mad. No way was he letting him take them!

"You go any where near them and I won't be afraid to kill you!" Kai hissed. Making sure he got the idea.

"I have a gun, you have nothing."

"As you may or not remember it was in my training to kill someone with my bare hands!" Every stared at Kai with shock, even the Demo Boys, but he ignored them. Boris and Voltaire smiled proudly at him.

"It's good to see that the intensive training did some good!" Boris stated. This just confused everyone even more.

"Intensive training?" The Demo Boys all asked at once. They were ignored.

"I want you children home! And starting from tommorow you will all go into intensive training!" Voltaire yelled angry.

"And what makes you think we'll go home?" Kai questioned him.

"Remember our deal?" Kai winced. Kai's family sent him questioning looks.

"Fine!" Kai spat. He undid Millie's arms from around his waist and walked out. Not saying a word. Soon his elder brother and team followed, with Voltaire and Boris behind puttiing away their guns.

"What deal?" Alexander asked a few minutes later, very concerned. The BladeBreakers seemed distant ever since the deal was brought up._ Must invole them? _Alexander wondered.

"A couple days ago, when they announced who would be facing who in the match, afterwards Kai went for a walk, where he saw Voltaire and Boris." Ray started to explain, seeing no one else wanted to. "They started talking about Kai's friendship with us. Kai questioned them about this. They asked him whether he would want anything to happen to us. He told them no. They said join the Demo Boys again and train at the abbey, otherwise he would kill us and him."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to spy on them! I don't trust Voltaire!" Tyson stated and ran out, with everyone soon following.

(Meanwhile)

"YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Boris bellowed in their faces. Voltaire was off in his office doing God knows what.

"Sorry sir!" They all whispered simultaneously. Cue their friends to walk in and start spyiing on them. Lucky it's a huge platform!

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ANGRY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Boris roared.

"Sorry sir!" The Demo boys once again whispered.

"You will run round this room 20 times then you need to practise your launching, you're getting sloppy!" Boris yelled, a little quieter.

"Yes sir!" Boris blew his whistle and the all started running round.

"Speed it up! Do you want me to add another 20 laps?" They quickly sped up. "Good!"

20 Laps later . . .

"Now your launching!" They all ran to the side of the dish and launched their blades as powerful as possible. "Not good enough! Hold out your hands!" They stretched out their hands and Boris whipped them, making their friends gasp in horror. The Demo Boys didn't even flinch, they were use to it. "Now try again!" But before they could Voltaire walked in and stopped them.

"You can stop training now!" They all looked at him confused, including Boris. "I wish to talk to my grandson in private! Children wait outside I need to talk to you all once i'm finished with my grandson." They nodded and walked out.

"What do you want?" Kai asked angrily. Voltaire motioned for Kai to sit down so he did. Voltaire sat next to him and pulled out a blade from his pocket. "Black Dranzer?"

"Yes. Black Dranzer." Voltaire stated. "I want you to fight with her." Kai's eyes grew wide with shock, and worry.

"B-but last time I used her I nearly got killed!"

"I know! But you were weaker then, I believe you'll be able to wield her." kai nodded slowly. Voltaire grabbed a locket from out of his pocket and handed it to his grandson. "Your grandmother's locket." You could see Kai's heart shatter. He always loved and cared for her. When she passed, he talked even less than usual. He was off his traing, but he didn't get beat, Voltaire saw to that.

"Why are you giving to me? I would of thought you would of wanted it!"

"Before your grandmother passed away her last wish was for me to give it to you. I forgot about it until recently. She really wanted you to have this. She also said to pass it on to the person you love." A tear slid down both of their faces.

"I miss her! I wish I could of said goodbye to her, you know?"

"You know you're grandmother. Hates goodbyes. She always believed that we'll all meet up again after death, that in the mean time she'll watch over us, make things go our way."

"I wish I could believe that. But it was that way none of this would have happened." Voltaire didn't respond for a while.

"Look at us! We look like babies!" They both chuckle and try to wipe away their tears but fail miserabley! The tears just still came running down their cheeks. "I better call in your team! Children come in here!" They walked in and stopped when they saw Kai and Voltaire with tears still running down their cheeks. They were about to ask and realised that would not be a good idea. Hilary sat on Kai's lap, Kai wrapped his arms around her waist and Kai closed his eyes to try and to stop the tears from falling. And Lexi sat on Tala's lap in the exact same position as Kai and Hilary, the only difference was that Tala wasn't fighting back tears.

"I've got two things to tell you." Voltaire started, wiping away the last stray tears. "First, in your match tommorow against The AllStarz, I want you to challenge them to a team vs. team match. From my research it is believed they can't work well as a team." They nodded. "Second, you expect your families and friends to get you out don't you?" They stayed silent. "Believe it or not, they don't care!" They all snapped.

"Of course they care! Us, they teams, all together we are a family!" Lexi yelled angrily.

"If your a '_family' _then why haven't they got you out? Why aren't they working harder?" That shut them up! "If they cared they would be doing everything possible for you to get out!" The team stayed silent.

"That's true." Hilary whispered and looked down.

"I believe you. You've done many things, but the one thing you have never done is lie to me." Kai stated.

"Exactly! Now, we are your family, forget them! They don't care about you! Practise to come up with your team attack! Then you can go to sleep!" Voltaire said and walked off.

"We better go now!" Tyson whispered and they all left feeling, angry and sad. How could Voltaire tell such lies?


	10. Took ya long enough

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tyson was stilll angry about what Voltaire said. He couldn't believe that they believed him! Why would they? But then like what Kai said, Voltaire had done many things, but had never lied to Kai. Until then.<p>

It was the day of The AllStarz vs. The Demolition Boys match. Everyone was pumped. They were all wondering what the teams would pull. Tyson hoped that The AllStarz would be able to work as a team. But then he didn't, since he knew what would happen if The Demo Boys lost. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. The BladeBreakers, White Tigers, Mr.D and Kai's family all sat together waiting to see what would happen.

All the teams were nervous. The anxiety was strangling them, choking them slowly.

"NOW . . . GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE ALLSTARZ!" Dj screamed cheerfully, pratically bursting everyone's ear drums. Someone woke up on right side of the bed that morning! Everyone cheered and The AllStarz ran in.

"NOW . . . WELCOME THE DEMOILTION BOYS!" The crowd cheered less enthusiastically. Tyson had a feeling there was a reason Dj didn't say, 'GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO . . .' Maybe it was the fact that NO ONE would give them a warm welcome apart from the teams! The Demo Boys walked in with Voltaire and Boris walking behind. Why Voltaire was there, no one knew. Hilary and Lexi had their hair in ponytails, you could clearly see the 7 bladers had tatoos. It said BioValt. And they all had dog chains aswell.

"Hey Mr.D! When are you gonna show your video to get them arrested?" Tyson asked anxiously.

"After the match! They've been practising, you deserve to have the match!" Mr D stands up holding a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! After the match I will show you a little video! No one leave! It's important! And I'm also talking to you The Demo Boys Voltaire and Boris! No skipping!" Voltaire and Boris gave him the death glare, while Kai mouthed to Mr.D 'Are you gonna . . .?' Mr.D nodded smiling. Kai turned to his team and said something. They all turned to the old man smiling, mouthing 'Thank You!' Mr.D just simply nodded. The crowd watched this little exchange confusedly. "Now on with the match!"

"TEAMS, CHOOSE YOUR BLADERS!" Kai stepped up and Eddy followed.

"We would like to challenge The AllStarz to a team vs. team match!" Kai yelled.

"If The AllStarz agree, then yes!" Mr.D stated. Judy was very hesitant, since of course she was well aware of the fact her team can't work well as a team. But after learning what the abbey is really like and finding out Lexi is her long lost daughter, she didn't want any more harm to come their way. So she agreed.

The rest of The Demo Boys and The AllStarz ran up to the side of the dish, preparing their launchers. Both teams were nervous. But none of them could surpass the nervousness of Kai. Last time Kai had used Black Dranzer in a match was when he was 7, and it nearly killed him. He was drained of strength for weeks. Which of course Boris was not happy about. Voltaire made sure he was looked after though. Voltaire alwaays has random acts of kindness, which confused Kai greatly.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 LET IT RIP!" The two teams launched their blades into the dish with all their power.

"Children!" Boris yelled through his microphone. The Demo Boys all pressened their fingers against their ears.

"Yes sir?" They asked simultaneously.

"Good, you worked on your launch! Wrap this up quickly! Do your special move now!" They nodded.

"WOLBORG!"

"WYBORG!"

"SEABORG!"

"FALBORG!"

"BALBORG!"

"DALBORG!"

"BLACK DRANZER!"

"NOW!" There was a bright flash, no one could see. After the flash, they all saw The AllStarz' beyblades had been knocked out and damaged. BADLEY! The teams went back to their seats. Voltaire and Boris stood behind their team, waiting.

"Now! For my video! Many of you may know, I've been trying to get Voltaire and Boris locked up for; abuse, kidnap and murder! Now I have the perfect evidence to prove I'm right! The video is mainly based of The Demolition Boys, and a bit of Kai's brother and a few others! Chief press play?" Mr.D asked.

"Gladly!" Kenny pressed a button on Dizzi and a projecter came down and a video started. (This bit id just quickly saying what happened over the years, that was put into the video. VERY BORING! I tried sticking in chronological order, but I may have slipped a bit) It showed Kai first walking through the doors with his brother by his side and Voltaire walking behind them. It showed how no one liked them. It showed when they started to get good, when they got beat. It showed Lucas. It showed Lucas' death. It showed the day Lexi, Ian, Tala, Bryan and Spencer walked through the doors and they joined up with Kai to become the Demolition Boys. It showed Kai in intensive training. It showed Mr.D's interviews with them. It showed when Hilary came to the abbey, innocent as anyone, joining the team. It showed the unveiling of Black Dranzer. It showed when Kai used it. It showed when Hilary maneged to get out of there. It showed the other bladers, how they trained. It showed the day when Kai was told his parents were dead. It showed the day Mr.D got Kai out of there. Then it showed the tour at the abbey. Then it showed the day Kai left and The BladeBreakers reading the letter. It showed The Demolition Boys training that day. It showed when Boris brought Hilary in again. It showed The BladeBreakers reading the letter from Boris. It showed the time when The Demo Boys had their break down. It showed when Kai saw his parents. It showed that day at the park with the teams, where they declared they're a family, and they find out Mr.D and Kai's family were spying on them. It showed halloween at Kai's parents house, where Voltaire and Boris wrecked it. It showed Voltaire and Kai's moment about Kai's grandma. Then it showed their training afterwards. Then it stopped.

The crowd was in shock. Four policemen were dragging Voltaire and Boris out. Tears were sliding down everyone's faces in the crowd even all the teams, Kai's family, Mr.D and Dj. No one realised how bad it was.

"UMMM . . ." Dj started wiping away the last few tears. "WOW! THAT HAPPENED? ANYWAY THE DEMOLITION BOYS WON!" Everyone turned to where The Demo Boys were and saw they were gone. So was the other teams, Mr.D and Kai's family.

The Demo Boys were angry. They expected some of the stuff that was in thevideo. But most of it was too personal! What does Kai conversation with Voltaire about his grandma have anything to do with it? They were fuming. That was an understatement. The stuff that was on the video was the stuff they didn't want ANYONE to know! They understood that some stuff had to be put in, but Mr.D took it too far.

"Children!" The team turned around with their arms crossed. Eveyone was there looking at them with sorrow. "I know-"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SHOW MOST OF THAT STUFF!" The Demo Boys screamed simultainiously, it was so loud that everyone in the crowd heard. The camera man was secretly videoing them, which appered on the big screen.

"What does my conversation with my grandfather about my grandmother have ANYTHING to do with the situation?" Kai asked furiously.

"And why did you put on when we had our break down? Do you think we want everyone to see this side of us?" Ian questioned Mr.D. Tears were falling down Hilary's and Lexi's cheeks, so Tala wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist and Kai wrapped his arms round Hilary's waist. Much to Max and his parents' dismay Lexi cuddled in close, resting her head on his chest.

"What are we gonna do? Me, Tala, Lexi, Bryan, and Spencer don't know our families. As far as we know, we have no families!" Ian stated. Max and his parents hesitated.

"Actually I have contacted all of your families, and Lexi's family just so happens to be here right now!" Mr.D explained. Lexi quickly pulled away from Tala and stared at Mr.D with a blank expression.

"How . . . but . . . Who . . .?" She couldn't find the right words. Mr.D turned to the crowd of teams and family and nodded. Out walked Max and his parents, clearly nervous. Lexi stood there in shock, questions running through her mind. _Why didn't they come to save me? How long has Max known? Will we ever be able to be a normal family? _Tears fell down her cheek. Her family felt a wave of guilt as they watched.

"Y-you kn-knew you are m-my b-brother Maxie, a-and y-you didn't t-tell me?" Lexi half-stated, half-asked.

"Technically I'm your twin brother." Max was rubbing the back of his neck furiously.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me? I needed to know my family was still out there, thinking of me! And you keep it from me?" Lexi ran off crying.

"Lexi w-"

"We'll go! Unlike you guys we've been there for her since she was three, and looked after her!" Tala growled. The Demo Boys ran after calling her name, telling her to stop.

"I think it is best to leave it to them." Mr.D stated. "They know her best!"

"I guess." Max whispered feeling incredibly guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Good, bad? Tell me! I'm happy me and ma bf are back together! (happy dance)<strong>


	11. Happiness

**The point has been prove you can't trust people! :'( SO to let out my sorrow, I'm creating the next chapter! :| *sigh* But now I'm friends with the person again. And slowly people are discovering me and ma bf are back together! Thank you Amber (!). OMG in science we were learning about sex! In the book there was a picture of two people having sex! BLEH! And the class clown Chad knew the page of that part of by heart! Pervert . . . **

* * *

><p><strong>(With the Demolition Boys, Max and his parents watching)<strong>

**"H-how could he?"**

**(Let's pretend Hilary didn't hear when they said Max and Lexi were related, ok?)**

**"Lex, they probably saw it as, if they told you and Voltaire and Boris over heard or found out, they might do something to hurt them. And that would hurt you more!" Hilary stated hugging her 'sister'. "You're ma sis for life! I don't like seeing you upset!" Lexi leaned on her shoulder closing her eyes.**

**"What will happen with us? Will we be split up?" Lexi asked silently. They didn't really know the answer. Eventually Tala spoke.**

**"Lexi. NO one on earth could split us up! We'll be together through life and DEATH!" She smiled sadly as tears fell down her face. Tala gently kissed her forehead. Hilary let go of her and she instantly cuddled up with Tala. Kai wrapped his arm around Hilary and she cuddled up with him.**

**"Hey! We ain't got no one to cuddle!" Ian stated. He huffed angrily.**

**"Fine! GROUP HUG!" Hilary shouted. They all laughed, hugging eachother closely and took this oppurtunity to shed a few tears.**

**"Anyone who trys to split us up again better watch out!" They laughed and sat back down. Max and his parents walked up and cleared their throats, getting everyonr's attention/**

**"C-can we talk with Lexi?" Judy asked.**

**"That's Lexi's choice! Not OURS!" Bryan yelled angrily.**

**"I accept."**

**"HUH?" The Demolition Boys shouted in unusion (don't think I spelt that right :P).**

**"I said, 'I accept'!" Lexi replied back.**

**"Sheesh! No need to be groutchy!" Her team mumbled as they walked off.**

**"Lex, I-"**

**"Save the sorry! Just tell me how long you knew!"**

**"The day before we got to Russia." Max whispered looking down.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Hilary was right about the whole Voltaire Boris idea. We never wanted to hurt you!" Lexi's and Max's dad stated. "You were my little princess when you were little and now!" He lightly kissed her head. Tears slowly fell down slowly. A sad smile was planted on her face.**

**"Really? I don't remember!"**

**"You were a daddy's girl, and Max was a mommy's boy!"**

**"Every night to get you to sleep your father would cuddle up with you and I'd cuddle up with Max. Me and your father would take it in turns on who would read a story. Then we would all fall asleep together." Lexi smiled remembering vaguely (seriously don't think I spelt that right!) "Do you remember anything?"**

**"Yes. I remember us all cuddling up on the sofa watching films. I remember being bossy to Max. I remember dressing Max up like a girl in my clothes. And I remember every night our routine." They all laughed apart from Max who pouted. "Oh Maxie!**** You made such a great girl!"**

**"Meanie!" He stated and stuck his tongue at her. She did the same back.**

**"It feels good to have a family. But one question? If we move will I be able to see The Demo Boys again?" Lexi asked worridly. Her parents looked at eachother and smiled.**

**"Well me and your mother were talking with your friends parents. And we decided that you can all live in a house together in either Japan on Russia, your choice. That also includes Hilary and Kai. We figured after everything we can't split you guys up!" Lexi screamed and hugged her family.**

**"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She smiled through the tears that were falling down her face. "I wish I could have known you my whole life!"**

**"You've always known us. Just never remembered us." Her dad stated smiling sadly.**

**"I love you guys!" Lexi stated. "I better go inform the team!" With that the young girl left.**

**"At least she has warmed back up to us!" Max said smiling.**

**"But the question is if she trusts us?" Judy asked. They looked at eachother trying to figure out the answer, but none of them knew.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi raced through the halls till she got to everyone.<strong>

**"Hey!" She yelled gleefully. "They just told me that we-"**

**"Get to live together! I know! We were just discussing with Mr.D!" Kai stated.**

**"I can't wait! We'll annot the boys ALL the time!" Hilary cheered and the boys groaned.**

**"SAVE US!" Tala screamed. They all laughed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry I know It's short. But my mind is else where and lots of things are happening right now. So I might not upload for a while cuz I need o get things straight. I love you all!<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**Kai and Hilary fought with The BladeBreakers in the final. The Demo Boys made them, they said they'll spend alot of time together, a beyblading match won't affect them.**

**The BladeBreakers won. The BladeBreakers and The Demolition Boys went out to celebrate (No bars or anything like that). **

**They all went back to Japan the week after and The Demo Boys had picked their house. It was already fit to their standards so they were able to move straight in. ****They loved their new life, ignoring their life at the abbey. **

**Voltaire and Boris were sent to prison for a life time. After everything they had done people said the had gotten off easy and that they should of been killed. **

**All the children who were at the abbey were either back with their families, in an orphanage, or living own their own.**

**So all in all everything was perfect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai sat on his balcony looking up at the stars that filled the night sky.<strong>

**"Kai? Why aren't you sleeping?" Kai turned to see who spoke. There stood Hilary in pajama shorts and a tank top yawning.**

**"Just thinking," He replied quietely. Kai turned back to the sky. He suddenly felt weight on his lap and something wrap arround him. He looked down to see a half asleep Hilary hugging him. He gently kissed her head. "I love you Hilz."**

**"I love you too Kai." She looked up at him and smiled. They both leaned in and their lips met in the middle. Kai licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Hilary gladly accepted. They both fought for dominance, and of course Kai won. They pulled away and smiled.**

**"You go get some sleep. I'm gonna go on a walk." Hilary nodded and did as told. **

**Kai walked downstaires grabbed a jacket and left the house.**

* * *

><p><strong>In another room Tala and Lexi were kissing on their bed. Tala was lying on top of her with his arms round her waist. Lexi's arms were wrapped around Tala's neck as she ran her hands through his fiery red hair. They pulled away and looked at eachother.<strong>

**"I love you Lexi."**

**"I love you Tala."**

**Their lips connected again. Tala messed with the hem of her top. They broke the kiss and Tala pulled off her top. He started kissing her stomach tenderly. He started kissing up wards until he came to her breasts, he kissed them then bit them causing her to moan. His lips returned to her lips in a passionate kiss.**

**You can guess what happens next!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bryan tossed and turned in his bed. He was the unfortunate that had the bedroom next to Tala and Lexi. All he could hear was their moaning and screaming. He tried covering his ears with the pillow, trying his hardest to bloke out the sound. He gave up trying to bloke his ears and banged his fist against the wall.<strong>

**"YOU PAIR! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled. All that happened was the moaning and screaming to get louder. Bryan got out of bed, grabbed his blanket and pillow, walk downstaires and go to sleep on the sofa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai walked through the park, thinking about his life. His mind wondered back to the day he was sent to the Abbey, when his Grandfather collected him and his brother from the airport, making them leave their parents.<strong>

***FLASHBACK***

**"But we don't want to leave!" Kyle protested. He looked at his younger brother crying, even though he was 4 he already promised to watch out for Kai no matter what. Tears slipped down his own cheek.**

**"I-I'm sorry. It's how it has to be." Their mother replied.**

**"M-mommy, D-daddy, do not leave us! Pwease!" Little Kai begged through tears. It broke his parents hearts to see their two young sons crying. They bent down to their level and hugged them.**

**"I'm sorry." Their parents whispered to them.**

**"Yes, Yes. Have a sappy moment! It's not like I have to be anywhere(!)" Voltaire shouted. The family pulled away from the hug.**

**"Goodbye Kai. Goodbye Kyle!" Their fathere said. Ten they were left all alone with their Grandfather.**

**"Come on children!"**

**After a hour of driving they arrived. Voltaire guided them through the building. Children watched them. Most saw the similarity between Voltaire and the children. They decided in their mind that Kai and Kyle would be as bad as their grandfather.**

**"All children to the hall! NOW!" Someone shouted over the speakers. Kai and Kyle winced. Once they got to the hall all children were sitting on the floor quietly. Voltaire led the brothers to the front.**

**"These are my grandsons Kai and Kyle. Our newest students!" Voltaire explained. Everyone took an immediate disliking to the brothers. You could see it in their faces.**

***END***

**Kai sighed. Part of him wished he went to live with his family instead of with his friends. He wanted to see Kyle. He wanted to say thank you for all the years. **

**Kai left the parknot concentrating on where he was going. He saw a black van driving down the street and just before the van passed him some people jumped out. Kai went to run, but he was too late.**

**He felt a sudden pain in his head. He fell down on the concrete and they world around him turned black . . .**


End file.
